Session 132
Back - Next (Back to Logs) 2:09 PM] DM: -------------------------- 22 Ropamont You've been in Ardabeh for 10 days now, when you teleported to Dirasa, then traveled through the Limabey Forest to where you found Seir's most recent home. You then went to Omubagi where you learned about a famine caused by all the plant-life dying and turning to dust. You were led to a place called Murias, a once holy city of Mielikki's, an ancient gnomish town with a massive oak tree and a Center that housed both museum, magic item, administration, mines, and construction. PM DM: Seir left you all to go witness a ritual that would bring life to the tree- something many if not all of you also bore some amount of witness to... the tree's massive footsteps would have been audible at dawn and the sight of a huge glowing, walking tree stepping through Murias on its way elsewhere would not be easy to miss. Now, after you've had your breakfast and sat around awkwardly waiting so that you can talk about The Thing... Seir returns, covered in sticky, tacky, drying blood. At least you're pretty sure that's her... her horns are now closer to her head like a ram's... but still unruly and with a broken tip. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh sort of tilts her head at Seir's new horns, but she doesn't comment. She does, however, say something about the blood. "Do you want to - wash up?" PM Urrak: Urrak looks up from her breakfast and is startled by the sight of Seir covered in blood. She gets up and walks a couple steps towards her. "Holy shit Seirixori are ye alright? What happened t' ye?" she looks over to Gunnloda for a second and then to Ryleigh. PM DM: Gunnloda startles at the sight and moves over to her before realizing Seir also has her own healing. PM DM: Gayle wiggles her fingers and casts Prestidigitation to clean her up. PM Seirixori: Seir blinks, the grin on her face turning into a confused frown as she looks down. "Oh... right." She clears her throat and says thanks after Gayle cleans her up. "It wasn't mine." PM Urrak: Urrak wrings her hands a little, "...Oh." PM Seirixori: Seir tilts her head at Urrak, "What?" PM Urrak: "Who's blood, uh, is it then?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh walks over to Seir, and takes her hand when Urraks asks. PM Seirixori: Seir frowns again, thinking. Finally she says, "Do you remember the creepy tree that attacked us once? There's a ritual for that. Not the creepy part. Just the moving part. That's what I helped with and now the tree is safe." PM Urrak: "So it was th'...tree's blood?" Urrak furrows her brow. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's thumb rubs over the back of Seir's hand. PM Seirixori: "No, but I've told you more than I should already. Druids have their secrets. Sharing them is... not advised." PM Urrak: Urrak frowns, "Right." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "How are you feeling?" Ryleigh softly asks Seir. "Up for the conversation with the group that we discussed having this morning?" PM Seirixori: Seir nods. However, instead of doing that she jumps into something else, "Oh! Here!" She holds up Dawnbringer, "I uh, didn't really talk to her but Mielikki said she should be able to help us find the other gifts now! And, and she did... uh something else but I don't know what it was." PM Brimeia: Brimeia just looks confused. "You know every time I think our lives can't get any weirder..." she mumbles to herself. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh takes Dawnbringer with a grateful smile. "Thank you." PM Seirixori: Seir gives Ryleigh a brief hug and then immediately sits down next to Gunnloda and squeezes her hand. She doesn't say anything at first, a little disheartened at it not being the thing she wants to talk about. She looks at the others, "...this might be easier if you guys tell me what you want to know." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh takes a seat on Gunnloda's other side. PM Brimeia: "Uh... what happened? I mean.. is she ok?" PM Seirixori: "It's been happening. I'm a little surprised none of you mentioned it before." Seir looks to Gunnloda with a chuckle and then back to Brimeia, "And since she is sitting right here, you can ask her that second part directly." PM Brimeia: "Right, sorry. Are you okay, Gunnloda?" PM DM: Gunnloda looks a little uncomfortable and she's quieter than normal, but she shrugs. "Can't say anythin's wrong, exactly. Guess ok works." PM Urrak: Urrak folds her arms and shifts her weight a little uncomfortably, "So now that Seirixori is here, what happened? When ye spoke some old language and yer eyes went dark? It's been happenin' fer awhile, apparently, ever since ye gave up th' Host." She takes a deep breath, "Gunnloda, where are ye gettin' yer magic from? Should we be worried?" PM DM: She looks to Seir. "If it's alright with you, darlin'... you have a better understandin' of it all than I do." PM Seirixori: Seir nods, but can't help but laugh, "Worried? No. At least not about Gunnloda." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "She's not drawing her power from something... evil. If that's what you're hinting at," Ryleigh adds, giving Seir time to think of an answer. PM Seirixori: She tilts her head and hums, "I think she gets it from herself, maybe? I'm not a hundred percent certain on that one. But, if you can tell me where a God gets their power, then you know where she gets hers." PM Urrak: "I can't tell ye shit about gods," Urrak relaxes a bit, "But I'm glad it's nothin' dark." PM Seirixori: Seir raises an eyebrow, "Sure you can. You've been hanging out with one for several months now." PM Brimeia: "Huh?" PM Brimeia: Bri blinks. "You mean.. Gunnloda?" PM Seirixori: Seir nods, "Yep." PM Seirixori: "Well... sort of? She's not... yet, but in the process of becoming one, I guess." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "That's why her magic isn't consistently the same, because she's... transitioning?" Ryleigh looks at Seir, questioning whether or not that's the right word for it. PM Urrak: "I...see." PM Brimeia: Bri's jaw drops. "Woah. Seriously? How does that even happen?" PM Seirixori: Seir nods. PM Seirixori: "Uh... I don't know." PM Seirixori: "That's... part of the problem." Seir grumbles, now actually upset. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We don't know. None of us do." She lays a hand on Gunnloda's shoulder. PM Brimeia: "Oh. Well... isn't there someone who can help?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Yes, and no." Ryleigh's mouth thins into a slight frown. "This isn't something we can just... research, or ask for help on. It's dangerous information to seek." PM Seirixori: Seir scoffs, "Help with what, exactly? I've already talked to Takara, she's the one who told me. It's why Kola was sent to us. To figure out what was happening, why she's more than likely a problem if we see her again. Why nearly any champion might be a problem. It's why we haven't mentioned it to anyone." PM Urrak: "Why is it so dangerous? Is she invadin' some other God's territory? Or do people not want t' think any ordinary folk could become a god?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Including all of you, because you aren't the best at keeping secrets." PM Brimeia: "Right. Lemme know if I need to... not hear some stuff." PM Seirixori: "Because her...ascension, threatens all gods." Seir nods, "Their territory, their...existence. All of it." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Believe it or not Urrak," Ryleigh pauses for dramatic effect, "the gods can die too." PM Seirixori: Seir looks at Brimeia, "It doesn't really matter. If we have to go to the Hells for your thing, she's not coming with us." Under her breath she says, "I'm not even sure it's safe for me to go there." 3:19 PM] Urrak: "As I learned when we were huntin' down Cedro," Urrak frowns. "I jus' wonder how we're all movin' forward with this. Are we even tryin' t' research this? Since it's so dangerous, that is." PM Seirixori: "We are not. Someone else is, maybe two someones?" Seir looks at Gunnloda. PM Urrak: "Rukiya?" PM DM: She nods slightly. PM Seirixori: "Two someones." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "What is your fascination with my girlfriend?" Ryleigh asks, her eyes narrowing at Urrak. PM Seirixori: Seir snorts, doing badly to cover her laugh. PM Urrak: "She's been researchin' a ton of things fer us," Urrak huffs, "Wasn't anythin' like that..." PM Brimeia: "If they wanted to tell us who, they would've." PM Urrak: Urrak crosses her arms, "Whatever, then. They can deal with it." She shakes her head, "I'd jus' like t' get th' hells outta this place. As soon as possible." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "You see, that's why we don't tell you things. You aren't patient enough OR trusting enough." PM Seirixori: Seir frowns and starts to play with one of Gunnloda's hands, but she doesn't say anything. PM Urrak: "Trust goes both ways, Ryleigh. Ye decided from th' start that we weren't worthy of it. I'm jus' acceptin' th' fact that there's things ye don't want us t' know, and I'm not about t' keep askin' when I already know th' answer." she runs her hand through her hair, "It's not gonna get us anywhere." PM Seirixori: Seir frowns and looks up, she opens her mouth, a little fire in her eyes, and then she just stops. Shaking her head she mutters a few things under her breath in infernal and continues fidgeting with her wife's hand. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I have to keep secrets from you - from all of you - it's my job and yes... sometimes it's a choice I make. I recognize that, now. The problem is that you don't ask the right questions." Ryleigh leans forward, and really looks at Urrak. "We have people researching this for us, but who they are isn't important. Instead why not ask what they're researching? Or how not looking into this might affect Gunnloda? We don't have a lot of answers, but we are trying to share what we do know with you, while protecting the people helping us." PM Brimeia: Bri glances between Ryleigh and Urrak, waiting to see if they continue. PM Urrak: Urrak puffs a breath sharply out of her nose, "Ok then. What are they researchin'? An' is there anythin' we can do t' help?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "They're researching ascension." She looks at Bri then simplifies, "How gods become gods. There isn't a lot on the subject, but we have two leads. The first is the Blood of Vol, the place we found in the Misty Wilds. The second..." Ryleigh pauses, her brow furrowing as she says, "was the decimation." PM Urrak: "Th' decimation...was that when th' gods of th' Host took over?" Urrak rubs her chin in thought PM Brimeia: Bri gives Ryleigh an appreciative nod at the explanation. PM DM: Gunnloda: "The Host never succeeded in taking Omphalos." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh sighs. "It was when the elves tried to make a god and 90% of them died... or disappeared in the process. It's part of why the Fytulk in Ascus is the way it is." PM Urrak: "But they did in Vyon?" Urrak furrows her brow, "Vyon an' Dhog Lodir?" PM Brimeia: "You can just... make one? Or try anyway? And geez." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Despite the seriousness of the conversation, Ry chuckles. "No, the Host isn't worshiped anywhere in Omphalos. They failed." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh shrugs. "Honestly, Brimeia... we just don't know." PM Urrak: "An' here I thought my pa's gods were weird..." Urrak scratches the back of her head, "This jus' keeps gettin' more complicated." PM Brimeia: "Well, I'm glad you're ok, Gunnloda." PM DM: Gunnloda gives Bri a little smile. "There's a lot we don't know and a lot that's... well, it's scary at times, just because we don't know anythin'... but far as I can tell, I'm not gonna be turnin' y'all inside out in my sleep or anythin'. Disconcertin' to not always be in control of myself, but I think most of us can understand that nowadays." PM Brimeia: Bri gives a little laugh at that. PM Urrak: "Aye, as long as my organs stay on th' inside I'm fine," Urrak chuckles, "I jus' want ye t' be alright, Gunnloda. Ye've been through enough." Her eyes light up as she thinks about it all, "But, fuck this is--well a little scary-- but also kinda excitin'! Gunnloda, ye could change th' world as we know it," she smiles wide. PM Seirixori: Seir continues to sit there, not saying anything, letting the others talk. PM DM: "Not sure I'd like that much power." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It also might not be in our lifetime," Ryleigh says, her eyebrow quirked at Urrak. PM Seirixori: "That would be nice," Seir mumbles. PM Urrak: "Considerin' you an' I are th' mayflies o' this life, ye might be right," Urrak crosses her arms again, her face souring. "Sometimes I wonder what it'd be like t' live fer centuries. So many other folk get to." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh gets up and walks around to Seir's other side. She lays her hand on her shoulder and bends over to press a quick kiss to the top of her head. She whispers something to her and leans away. PM Urrak: "Livin' so long defined a lot of how Ancy lived..." She trails off, not finishing her thoughts PM Brimeia: "By the way... so much has been going on, I didn't have the chance to mention... She talked to me again. Didn't seem to pleased. But I couldn't hear her when I was in front of that eyeball monster." PM Urrak: Urrak snaps out of her reverie, "Did she ask ye fer more souls? Threaten ye?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Probably told her not to die," Ryleigh chimes in, still standing behind Seir. PM Urrak: "How caring of her," Urrak rolls her eyes PM Seirixori: Seir leans back into Ryleigh, her body relaxing at the change in topic. PM Brimeia: "A little of both. She said I wasn't doing enough. And that if I died, something bad would happen. That it won't let me out of the.. thing." PM Brimeia: Brimeia frowns. "She doesn't just seem mad, she seems... like she's in a hurry maybe?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's hands massage Seir's shoulders when she leans back. "Any idea why? Other than her power grows the more souls you send." PM Brimeia: "No idea. Just don't see why she'd be yelling at me in a cave full of crystal... possibly not even living things otherwise." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh hums in response. PM Urrak: "Could it jus' be that she's hungry? Or even losin' power?" Urrak quirks an eyebrow 4:32 PM] Brimeia: Bri grunts with an 'I dunno' sort of noise. PM Brimeia: "She tends to get mad when I ask questions." PM Brimeia: "That's how I got my lovely new face decoration." PM Seirixori: Seir leans over and whispers something to Gunnloda. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's hands squeeze Seir's shoulders after she whispers to Gunnloda. PM DM: Gunnloda rests her head on Seir's shoulder... something she couldn't do before. PM Seirixori: Seir grins and shifts a little, almost like she's doing a little happy dance sitting down. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "So, are we ready to continue? Finish looking for the other items, or do we need more time to rest?" PM Brimeia: "I'm good to go." PM Urrak: "I'm ready t' keep lookin', yeah," Urrak nods PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Homashoc?" PM Seirixori: Seir nods while biting her lip, what she wants to talk about can wait. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Seeing Seir's hesitation, Ryleigh asks, "Are you sure?" PM Seirixori: Seir nods and kisses the top of Gunnloda's head and then stands, "Yeah, we can go." PM DM: Gunnloda stands too. "What did y'say about finding the other items, ko'dadir?" PM Seirixori: Seir only gets a little flustered, "Oh! Y-yeah! Mielikki said that Dawnbringer should be able to help us now... and then Mielikki also did some weird, but neat, magic pulse thing and said it should help a little. I don't know what that part meant though." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh grabs Dawnbringer's handle. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "One is to our northwest but far below and the other is about... 30 feet to our northeast?" She says the last bit like a question. PM Seirixori: "Are you serious?" PM Seirixori: Seir immediately goes in that direction. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh follows. "Yeah, that's what she said." PM DM: You are in the main room of the Center. To the northeast are those closets, one of which still has a bronze plated door blocking entry. PM Seirixori: Seir looks for a way to open it. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It feels like its behind that door." PM Urrak: Urrak follows after the others, "So close? Really? Well, that's lucky...maybe." PM Brimeia: "That's a neat trick. Think there's anything dangerous behind this door?" PM DM: Give me an investigation check, Seir. PM Seirixori: ((15)) PM DM: You don't see any handles or holes or anything that looks like a keyhole or other way to open it. You're not even sure if it swings or slides like the water-controlled doors elsewhere in the Center... but you can see seams where the bronze of the 'door' and the rest of the building meet, as though it were resting behind the archway. PM Seirixori: Seir rests her hands on the door and pushes it, testing it. PM DM: Strength check. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Uh, Seirixori..." Ryleigh starts to say when Seir pushes on the door. PM Seirixori: ((3)) PM DM: Doesn't move. Mighta pulled something. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Brimeia and I tried that when we first came in here," she finishes, trying not to laugh at Seir's fruitless attempts to push the door open. PM Seirixori: "Stupid...door," Seir grunts as she tries to move it. PM Brimeia: Bri is stifling a giggle too. PM Seirixori: "You could have said that before," Seir mutters, this time pressing her face against the door, just staring at the seems. "It better be the water that opens these and not the stupid crystal crap downstairs." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I was trying to tell you but," Ryleigh chuckles, grinning. "Well, let's go see if we can find the other one then." PM Seirixori: "But it's right heeere," Seir whines, but does start moving away from the door. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh pats Seir's shoulder. "I know, but Dawnbringer says we can't open it without the spear." PM Seirixori: "Of course not." Seir scoffs, "Do you think we were going the right way yesterday?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'm not sure, but we can head that way and she can tell us if we're going to right direction now." PM Brimeia: "They made this place confusing on purpose, didn't they?" PM Urrak: "Well that's good. I've been lost fer 4 days at least." PM Seirixori: "It was a city. It probably wasn't confusing when people actually lived here." Seir starts to head back to the hole in the ground where Dawnbringer used to be. PM DM: Walking? PM Seirixori: ((yeah)) PM DM: You travel out of the Center, across the bridge which now spans a half-full, moving waterway, though the amount of debris and dirt is significantly less. Seir leads you through the crystal areas you traveled through when you were first headed towards the tree. This time, she keeps heading west instead of going north. A barely noticeable gap between crystals is walled off by thorns. PM Seirixori: Seir heads to it and lifts the staff to the thorns. PM DM: The thorns melt away and after you all squeeze through, you're met with another bridge with a gate that bars passage. There's a lever next to it, and the gate itself has an aquatic motif. PM Seirixori: Seir studies the gate instead of reaching for the lever. PM DM: It has an aquatic motif. lol What are you looking for? PM Seirixori: ((nothing lol she's just lookin lol)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((I wanna look for traps)) PM DM: Investigation PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((17)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It's clear," Ryleigh says, then adds, "it needs water like the ones in the center." PM Seirixori: "...Or I will fly us there because I can't give it water. Um... probably one at a time, maybe two?" PM DM: There's water flowing under the bridge in the canal. PM Seirixori: Seir reaches over and pulls on the lever. PM DM: It moves and the gate recedes. PM Seirixori: Seir looks over at Ryleigh and then walks through. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "What?" She says, smiling at Seir and walking along with her. PM Seirixori: "You could have just opened it." Seir nudges Ry lightly. PM DM: You travel across the bridge and through more crystal spaces until you find a near rectangular hole in the ground, the same size and shape as Dawnbringer's original resting place, visible about 20-30 feet below. PM Seirixori: "Time for more underground fun," Seir says, clearly annoyed. "Who wants to climb down first?" PM Urrak: "I think we all know the answer t' that," Urrak says, looking over to Ryleigh PM Seirixori: Seir laughs a little, "I would, but it'd be more like falling than climbing." PM Urrak: "Well if there's no takers," Urrak starts to climb down PM DM: Are you just climbing barehanded? PM Urrak: ((sure)) PM DM: Athletics check. PM Urrak: ((21)) PM DM: Makes it look easy. PM Seirixori: "Gunnloda?" Seir looks to her wife to go next. PM DM: Gunnloda peeks over the edge nervously, audibly gulps, and sits to slowly ease herself over. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh takes out a rope and ties off one end. "Here Urrak," she shouts. PM DM: Give me perception checks, Seir, Ry, and Urrak. PM Urrak: ((10)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((8)) PM Seirixori: ((21)) PM DM: Gunnloda reaches the bottom successfully. PM Seirixori: Seir kind of laughs as she looks down and watches Gunnloda. PM DM: If you're using the rope, it's athletics with advantage. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ry uses the rope, so she doesn't fall on her ass. ((15)) PM DM: Welcome back to the underground. PM Seirixori: Seir finally follows down with the rope. PM DM: Gayle also follows. (16) PM Brimeia: Bri heads down too. PM Seirixori: ((6 :D)) PM Brimeia: ((21)) PM DM: Seir slips and Gunnloda moves as if she were going to catch Seir, but when she raises her hands to get into position, her eyes go dark and a green vine sprouts out of the wall and grabs Seir, holding her, dangling, a foot above the ground. When Gunnloda blinks, it's like she has to look for where Seir ended up, but she helps her find her feet before the vine disappears. PM Brimeia: "What.. the heck?" PM Seirixori: Seir lets out a puff of air and shakily says, "H-handy." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh looks relieved that Seir didn't get hurt. PM DM: Gunnloda chuckles awkwardly. "I've got you this time, sor'odko." PM Seirixori: Seir laughs and hugs Gunnloda tightly in thanks, "This is why I'm an animal most of the time. Can't even climb down with a rope." She takes a step back, but threads her fingers through Gunnloda's, "Ready to see if we're going the right way?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It's northeast of here," Ryleigh says, then her brows furrow and she adds, "and its far below us." PM Seirixori: Seir pauses for a moment and then groans, "Should we have gone to the hole under the tree?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'm not sure," Ryleigh admits. "This place is like a maze." PM Seirixori: Seir sighs again, "Actually, we wouldn't have been able to go that way, I don't think." PM Seirixori: "The ground kind of caved in once the tree moved..." Seir starts to head the direction they had taken the day before. "Might as well keep going? We'll...eventually find our way, right?" 6:20 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh nods. PM DM: You squeeze through the crooked opening and head west past where the roper and elementals were, then north, to where the shark was. You're pretty sure, anyway. It's hard to tell with the shifting colors and the fact that the bodies are atomized. PM DM: It looks like there's a gap towards a room to the northeast and the room continues towards the north. PM Brimeia: "Now what?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Well, Dawnbringer said it was to the northeast... so I vote that one first." PM Seirixori: "Then we'll go that way." Seir twists her staff a little and then taps it against herself, casting barkskin from it. PM DM: You enter the room. There's some crystal spires like you've seen elsewhere. What is odd, though, is that there's greenery. Vines, heaped or coiled in a pile in one of the corners of the room. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh goes to check it out, as long as its not too far from the group PM DM: Investigation, no Nature PM Brimeia: "Huh. Plants?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((9)) Ryleigh touches it. PM DM: Looks like vines. PM Seirixori: Seir starts to get a little excited, "Maybe it's what Mielikki did!" Seir steps up next to Ryleigh. PM DM: When Ry touches it, they collapse inwards as if they had been surrounding something that isn't there anymore. PM Seirixori: "Or they do that." PM Brimeia: "Is that supposed to happen?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh pulls her hand away as the vines collapse. "Maybe... they were trapping something." PM Seirixori: Seir kneels and pokes at it, taking a look herself, sifting through them to see if there was anything there. PM DM: Investigation. PM Seirixori: ((17)) PM DM: There's some fine crystal on the ground, but it's the same outside. What does catch your eye is that there's glitter along the edges of some of the vines. PM Seirixori: Seir starts to wipe her hand on her boots, curious, "I think... uh... well maybe we won't have to worry about too much? Let's keep trying to find a way to keep going down." PM DM: There's no other exits in this room. PM Seirixori: "Maybe it's like when we tried to find the tree, we have to go the long way around." She heads back to where they were to head the other direction. PM DM: As you turn the corner going north, you're met with... water. Water glowing from crystals under the waterline. PM Brimeia: "Uhh. That doesn't look too safe." PM Seirixori: Seir rubs at her face and in infernal says, "Rauauauauauauauaunn." PM Seirixori: "I realize now, that it was a bad idea, but I don't have anything to help any of you with this, today." She turns to Ry, "So uh, those items you mentioned before? Might be a good idea. I can also scout again, to see where we need to go so we aren't wasting anything." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh visibly pales, but she nods and withdraws 2 potions of water breathing, and 2 rings of swimming. Gunnloda already has the cloak of manta ray on. "This is what we have." PM Seirixori: "Well... I know they don't last too long, right?" she points at the potions. Seir sighs. "Any objections to checking it out? So we know where we're going?" PM Brimeia: "None from me." PM Urrak: "Good thing we can all swim I guess," Urrak shakes her head, "This place is crazy..." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We also have the Mariner's armor..." Ryleigh looks more and more uncomfortable. PM Seirixori: Seir nods and then whispers to Ryleigh, squeezing her shoulder. "I'll be back." PM Urrak: "That armor might be good fer ye, Ry." Urrak puts her hands on her hips, "I'll take a ring, if ye can spare it." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ry hands Urrak one of the rings, then she casually steps away, pulling the Mariner's armor out of the bag, switching armor. PM Seirixori: Seir steps into the water and shifts into a giant octopus and makes her way under to search for the way they need to go. PM DM: As Seir's jelly-like head slips under the surface of the water.... that's where we'll call it for tonight. Back - Next (Back to Logs)